1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a dual-strap carrying case, and is particularly applicable to a small carrying case that may be used to hold a cellular telephone or similarly sized electronic device and that may be attached to a user's belt or other article of clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of different cell-phone holders have been provided. However, each conventional cell-phone holder has its own disadvantages. For instance, certain cell-phone holders do not provide adequate access to the telephone. Others do not adequately secure the telephone within them. Still others rely on a tight fit to secure the telephone, raising the possibility of inadvertent depression of the telephone buttons.